


Kryptonite

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Song Based Fanfics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Gen, Leaving without goodbye, Mad King mention, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.</p><p>"..Wondered if he and X-Ray should even be called superheroes. In all honesty, they were just idiots who managed to get powers.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

Vav had to watch over X-Ray, more often than not. He was like his mum, making sure he didn't end up killing himself with the stunts he pulled. 

It was driving Vav insane, and sometimes, he wondered. Wondered if he and X-Ray should even be called superheroes. In all honesty, they were just idiots who managed to get powers. Though, Vav tried to be mature and responsible, it was hard with a literal child as a partner. 

Some days, he thought about leaving. Go and live a normal life. Have other, more qualified superheroes take over. It sounded like the right thing to do.

He wanted X-Ray to just grow up. To understand that the way he's acting isn't right.  
Maybe Mad King was right..  
He would be better off without him.  
He knew it. 

So, he left.  
Left the other to deal with life alone.  
He had no idea how terrifying that would be to the other.  
Didn't know about X-Ray's fear of abandonment, about his father.  
Maybe if he knew, he wouldn't have left with only a note remaining.  
Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super sweet!


End file.
